Farelo de Biscoitos by Sue Dii English Translation
by Imbloc-Emory
Summary: Farelo de Biscoitos by Sue Dii English Translation  Disclaimer: not mine  This was Translated purely for enjoyment.


Farelo de Biscoitos by Sue Dii English Translation

**Portuguese to English translation**

Yo, minna-sama! How are you? I come here with my first fic of Soul Eater, I hope you enjoy ...

Have a good read!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ookubo-san.  
>Warning: possibly OOC.<br>Summary: Tea, kotatsu, bran biscuits, rain. No, it was so boring so ...  
>[SoulxMaka] [shortfic].<p>

Bran cookies  
>With her head lying on the rubbing and frantically kotatsu hands recently put under the kotatsu * try to get rid of the cold, the boy, watching the umpteenth thunderstorm through the small window, sighed, I could not see anything to make that environment as well as tedious pinching more homemade cookies and serve up more tea.<p>

Then turned her gaze to the cat who slept comfortably under the same kotatsu leaving only his head out, and pondering imitate Blair, immediately turned her gaze to the girl who was reading with enviable concentration on the corner of the room - would not be cool if Maka dividing the catch sleep next to Blair, she sure would be right with the book even at that distance.

He rolled his eyes, bored, and picked up another cookie, smashing it with a bite.

- Hey, Maka ... - Called it the typical husky voice, still with his mouth full, no idea how much she was irritated by that sound.

- Do not talk while you are eating - she answered curtly without looking up from the Green-ripe book whose subject, the sickle-boy then a few seconds, she finally sighed, turning their attention to him: - What?

- You know when the rain will stop? - To hear him ask the artisan then looked out the window of the room to observe the time, depicts a thunderstorm.

- Maybe tomorrow - replied, in Soul, with crossed legs, threw himself on the floor, clearly showing the boredom stemmed from idleness. - You could use this time to study a little ... - Alban suggested, making him give a short laugh.

- That's his thing - let go, turning crimson orbs for Maka, who resigned, sighed and smiled, closing the book and is approaching the kotatsu.

- It's not cool to study, right? - Asked, making him laugh again.

He then sat back down, look over the artisan who served with some tea and cookies too. Without bothering with Soul, Maka broke the cookie with a bite as he had done and left some crumbs on the lips and chin, which would maintain the look of Soul on him, even made him smile and that smile certainly bothered her.

- What? - Gruffly asked to swallow, as Soul, leaning and supporting a forearm on the kotatsu, spent the cold finger on the lips of a partner, causing her to blush and look away then. - Baka Soul ... You also ... - Loose, moving her finger also frozen under the chin to take his dirt, without showing you want also felt cold.

Seeing how close they were one another - even though they were accustomed to having it so close battles - Maka turned away on the pretext of observing the storm outside, the Soul who dared to call it attention, pulling her face back.

- Soul ... - Warned him showing fear, keeping his voice under control, with no success in stopping it. Soul Eater, leaning more to his direction, did not realize his own arm hitting the mug Maka and dropping the hot tea on the discovery of the same leg. - Soul BAKA! - Let out his partner in fright, hitting him with a worthy Maka Chop before getting up.

Still rubbing his hand over his head while Maka, passing his hand over his leg, got up, Soul snorted, annoyed, and turned her gaze to the girl who wandered the room.

- Maka ...

Without answering, Maka closed the door of his room with force, causing him to sigh and roll my eyes. She then came out with a change of clothes, towel over his shoulders and frowned, Soul has not understood how the mood of anyone could be so fickle.

- Frankly ... - She muttered, approaching the kotatsu and grabbing another cookie, biting him so they will not notice crumbs on the new face. Seeing your partner smile, looked back at him, scowling. - What ...

- You look like a child - he uttered, wiping his face again. - This is nothing cool ...

- Ba ... Baka-Soul ... - Finally got up and, before entering the bathroom I shared with him and said: - Do not you dare stop the cookies! I do not want to do it again!

- You will get fat this way - quietly dropped, as Maka, with the eyebrow-upright, reached the cookbook from the kitchen and threw him over the head to finally go to the bathroom.

Soul, smoothing his head again, turned her gaze to the open page, another cookie recipe. Looking for a recipe automatically from a handful of biscuits on the plate, smiled - it had already arranged what to do, and Maka definitely would not be happy.

Tea, kotatsu meal, biscuits and rain on the weekend. No, it was so boring so ...

Glossary:

Kotatsu - try the picture in Google, is that little table with Japanese cobertinha around, which serves as a heater on cold days.

Owari.

I wanted my first Soul Eater stays were longer, but the idea of bran biscuits would not leave his head, and at the same time, I found not only convenient filling sausage to stretch the story ... I know the idea is a little messy, but I wanted to portray a bit of routine "couple" of Maka and Soul, a little fight here and there, ...

Reviews? .-.


End file.
